The present invention relates to a pipe-end machining device (apparatus for machining pipe ends) provided with clamping means for clamping the pipe-end machining device securely on a pipe end which is to be machined.
Portable machining devices for machining the ends of tubular workpieces, such as pipes for instance, are known as preparatory step for welding or for other machining operations. These devices are employed mainly for the on-the-spot working of endless pipes or pipes which have already been laid, for example in case of repair. For this, it is necessary that the corresponding working devices be compact and easy to handle and use, but nevertheless of versatile development. Furthermore, known pipe-end machining devices having tool holders and cutting tools in order to hold the pipe-end surfaces in fixed position and machine them by means of the cutting tool. As a rule, known pipe-end machining devices have a drive unit by which the drive torque is transmitted to a driven hollow shaft via a bevel gearing transverse to the drive axis. A tool holder is firmly attached to the hollow shaft. The hollow shaft is mounted for rotation around a rod. This rod is hollow and contains a spindle which is operatively connected with clamping means. By rotation of the spindle, clamping jaws within the pipe are pressed radially against the inner wall of the pipe and the pipe-end machining device is thus positioned on the pipe. At the end of the hollow rod there is a thread an which the pipe-end machining device with the tools arranged on the tool holder is fed by a feed mechanism towards the pipe end.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve known portable pipe-end machining devices so as to provide easier handling for the user both with regard to the operation of the device itself and upon the changing of the tool.